petpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Petlings
The first update of February, 2010, brought a new feature to players: petlings. Petlings are small bundles of fluff that players choose as kittens or puppies. Kittens are first available at level 5 and cost 1,000 coins; puppies are available at level 10 and cost 1,200 coins. You can only raise one petling (from baby-stage to adulthood) at a time, and they need to be fed daily. Once you purchase a petling from the Garden Store, it goes into your inventory; at home, you can pull your petling out of your inventory and release it into any room of your house. A box will come up, asking you to name your new petling; names cannot be changed once they're entered as of this time. Petlings come in several different colors (black, white, orange, blue, grey, brown, tan and pink), with a variety of different appendages to make each petling almost unique. Eyes, ears, tails and legs can all vary from petling to petling. The second update of February introduced colored biscuits (which cost 2 PF cash) that you could feed your petling to change its color, with each biscuit colored to correspond to the color your petling would become upon eating. Currently, there's no way to customize your petling's appearance other than colour. Cats and dogs eat different things--cats will request either Salami (20 coins), Ebi Sushi (30 coins), Milk (75 coins) or Strawberry Milk (45 coins), while dogs request a Tamago Sushi (20 coins), Rare Steak (30 coins), Sandwich (20 coins) or Bone (100 coins). Cat foods are more expensive than dog foods, except that dogs have only one expensive food. When your petling is hungry, a bubble will appear over its head, featuring one of the foods it eats. You can feed the petling any food item in your inventory, but only the food the petling is requesting will satisfy it. If your petling goes for three days without food, it will run away. Once your petling has run away, you can either pay a coin fee to have it retrieved, or post a status update to your Facebook feed to have your friends find it for you. Putting your petling into your inventory does not prevent it from running away. Once your petling has grown into adulthood, you're then able to sell your petling for 333 coins and buy another petling. It maybe too crowded if too much petlings are in your room and might cause lagness. To prevent this, just put your petlings in each room or keep them in your inventory. At 15th February 2010, tiger petlings were released. The cost is 25 Playfish Cash= 4.99 USD. It is similar to the other petlings but doesn't have variety colours and cannot change colour. Tigers will request either Lamb Shank (20 coins), Chicken Drumstick (100 coins), Rare Steak (30 coins) or Bone (100 coins). Very weird that tigers do have to chew bones, even if they're like cats. At 22nd February 2010, another new petling was released. It is the coyote petling which costs for 2,000 coins, and are available to level 15. Its features are similar to tiger petlings and the same food they eat. Along with the petling beds which are red petling bed that costs 1,500 coins and the rattan petling bed costs 800 coins. At 8th March 2010, new petling was released. It is the lion petling which costs for 2500 coins and available to level 20. Same like the coyote and tiger petling, but the only difference they make is that lion petlings eat meatball (15 coins) instead of a chicken drumstick (100 coins). At 26th March 2010, another petling is released. The lamb which costs 20 Playfish Cash, has no level requirements. The petling lamb eats a cheap food, which saves a lot of money. Lambs will request either Leek (5 coins), Cauliflower (7 coins), Brocolli (8 coins) or Milk (75 coins). Again one of the Playfish Cash petlings with the tiger petling. In-game description: PETLING beds: Only the best for your petling! Red petling bed: Let your Petling sleep in the lap of luxury. Rattan petling bed: The traditional classic. Q & As Q: How can I change my pet’s color? : A: '''You simply go to the garden store and purchase a biscuit in the colour you would like your pet to turn in to. The biscuit requires Playfish Cash. '''Q: Can I have more than one petling? : A: '''You can have as many petlings as you like. However, you must wait until your current one grows to its full size. '''Q: '''Where should I put my pet? : '''A: Anywhere, but the first room is the one most people see -- if you put your pet anywhere else, it may be ignored. Q: How do I feed my petling? : A''': To feed your petling, you need to drop the food on top of their head. Note that you will need to feed them what they ask for - a bubble will appear over their head and they will run around looking worried until you feed them. If you give them food other than what they are asking for, they will eat it but not be satisfied. '''Q: '''What should I name my pet? : '''A: Depending on the colour's pet and the type of pet, suitable names such as Fluffy, Freedy, Shade, Drake and Maxwell. If those names don't satisfy you, you can search in the internet to find cool names or names from your fave band person, cartoon character or others. Q: My pet came out dark blue. I hate the color. But I can’t sell the petling, so I’m going to get rid of him by not feeding him and letting him run away. : A: There are many solutions to your problem. Sell when he/she is full-grown. It makes the game realistic by saying, in real life if your pet wasn't the colour you wanted it to be, you wouldn't sell it because it is very cute and also cheap. Trivia *Petlings are almost similar as petpet in Neopets, which means your pet's pet. Even an owner's pet can have its own pet. *Tiger petling is also a WWF Item. In-game description: Playfish donates 10% of the purhase price of each WWF item to World Wildlife Fund to help protect the nature. Learn more at worldwildlife.org *The coyote petling was released because of Wild West week. Oddly, wildwest week in Pet Society was released after Restaurant City's wildwest week. *The Tiger petling is the first non-existant petling by now, at 14th March 2010. It is also one of the quickest items to be in the last week in store. *There is an accident now with Petlings. Some Pet Society users said their petlings were shrinking... or you can say the adult petling become into a small petling... But, this shrinking petlings aren't eating anything Petling Types There are currently eight types of Petlings. Petling_bear.png|Petling Bear|link=Petling Bear Petling Cat.png|Petling Cat|link=Petling Cat Petling Coyote.png|Petling Coyote|link=Petling Coyote Petling Dog.png|Petling Dog|link=Petling Dog Petling Lamb.png|Petling Lamb|link=Petling Lamb Petling Lion.png|Petling Lion|link=Petling Lion petling_pegasus.png|Petling Pegasus -- Limited Time, Playfish Cash Item|link=Petling Pegasus Petling Tiger.png|Petling Tiger -- no longer in stores|link=Petling Tiger